


Unexpected feelings

by Amberlfee22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drarry, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlfee22/pseuds/Amberlfee22
Summary: Harry Potter And his mates return for their 8th and final year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry fic and I am so excited to share it with everyone. please feel free to comment or drop kudos thank-you so much for reading! 
> 
> This first chapter is a little short but it will get better I promise stick with me!

Standing at platform nine and three quarters Harry cannot help but wonder at the state the castle must be in. It's likely they wouldn't have let anyone return had it not been clear and ready to re-open. Harry though can only seem to remember it in the condition it had been left in.  
Harry had offered his services to the new headmaster, previous Transfiguration professor Mcgonagall, but she had politely declined telling him to rest and that he had done more than enough. It didn't feel like he had though. Yes he had successfully killed Voldemort but most of him followers, the Death Eaters had scampered away hiding in the shadows of the forbidden forest or anywhere else they could find.  
Caught up in his thoughts Harry almost failed to notice his two life long friends Ron and Hermione waving at him heading in his direction. Harry quickly plastered a smile on his face. Embracing Hermione and pounding Rons fist he glanced around.  
"where are the rest of the family?" Ron shrugs indifferent "gone to make sure Ginny gets a good spot on the train." raising an eyebrow Harry noticed the train had not actually arrived yet but didnt bother to mention this to Ron. Harry doesn't blame them for keeping their distance after his break up with Ginny.  
It has seemed like they had both agreed that they needed space to sort out their lives but never the less it had felt strained since and Harry had slowly stopped visiting so often. Now he arrived only for Sunday dinner and holidays. They always treated him just the same as they had before but their was a new feeling whenever he walked through the door. Apprehension. They seemed unsure of what Harry would say or do next.  
"So Hermione, what classes are you taking this year?" Harry didn't need to mention they would also their last. That thought loomed over them all as they stood this final time waiting for the Hogwarts express. "Oh Harry, I've taken advanced arithmancy, potions obviously, and Herbology..." Hermione prattled on. Harry didn't mean to tune her out. Honestly he didn't but he saw a streak of light colored hair pass in his peripheral.  
"Did they say who all would be returning from our year?" Harry question once Hermione was don't list off all of her classes.  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, "Dean Thomas, Seamus..." Hermione list ticking each off of her fingers. "I'm positive there are others, but we didn't receive any lists. Those are just the mates Ron and I have takes to."  
"wondering about anyone of interest are you, Harry?" Ron quizzes me lifting a brow "any special witch we should know about?" he grins menacingly. "Ron, " Hermione gasps "Harry would tell us if he had a girlfriend!" glancing Harry tilts her head curiouly "wouldnt you?"  
Harry felt the lie slip from him tongue "of course Hermione." It's not that he wouldn't want to tell them so much as he wouldn't know how to talk to another witch apart from Hermione and of course Ginny. “I was actually...” Harry hesitates “wondering if Malfoy would be returning.” he voices turn to look down walk tying to avoid the unbelieving looks coming from their direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Potter would be returning to Hogwarts for his final year. To finish his education, to see old friends one last time. All noble reasons undoubtedly. Draco cannot help but shake his head and chuckle under his breath. Saint Potter. 

The...envy Draco possessed for Potter in his earlier years had recently turned cold and grew stale in his heart. The most he could make himself feel no; would let himself feel was a vague dislike bordering on disinterest. If Draco was being honest with himself he hadn't even felt much disinterest lately, but he was not prone to honestly so, shaking his head to dispell the thought Draco glanced around waiting for the Hogwarts express.

A low rumble drew his attention it was likely the train about to barrel into his field of vision. Quickly he crosses the opening from the stairs beside the steps he just decended. If he got he might be able to pass by the golden trio unnoticed. Quickly as he could, Draco crossed reopen barrier. Just before he was out of sight he felt a pair of eyes on flash to him. With the hairs risinfon the back of his neck Draco couldn't stop himself from glaring out of the corner of his eyes. A set of impossibly green eyes watched his escape trailing him. Draco felt their presence on his skinnlong after h was out of sight.

Several long moments later the red steam engine pulled up to the curb. Draco stood back wanting to wait out the crowd of first year's and their parents who are all so proud to have children boarding the train. The bitterness came off of him in waves. Finally as the last few stepped over the threshold draco made his way to train. It was obvious now he had made a mistake. By avoiding the crowd. Outside he had ensure a large audience would be waiting on the train. Suppressing a groan, Draco fixed a blank expression across his warm face while keeping a ducked head.

Blaise was his only friend from previous years returning to school this year, and he would be arriving late so, Draco quietly found an empty compartment and slipped inside

~~~~~~~

_None the wiser the boy who lived and the boy who had no choice chose compartments directly across from one another._

~~~~~~~

Draco had a long ride ahead of him thinking of catching up on some much needed sleep Draco had barely closed his eyes when his door slid open.

"Anythin' from the trolley dear?" the little which asked briskly.

Standing he surmised that he probably needs to eat something. "one chocolate frog please." he asks quiet and politely. The witch smiles sweetly handing him his treat. As he gives her his money smiling politely the compartment door across from him swings open. Harry potter steps out followed closely by Weasley. Grey eyes meet greenover the trolley. I don't give an inch staring at him as hard as he is at me. Finally he glances down and I cannot fight my smirk of triumph.

"what are you sneering at Malfoy?" Wesley calls over Potters shoulder. I do not bother to respond. I didn't come to Hogwarts this year for petty squabbles. I came to finish my education and maybe make it through the year alive.

Potter uses Ron back in the doorway. As I turn to step into my own compartment I'm frozen in place by an all too familiar voice.

“Malfoy, ” Potter calls to me. “Im-Im glad you came back this year.” and with that odd comment he turn back and slides the door closed leaving me standing completely dumbstruck. did potter just say he was glad to see me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while and I am sorry but I hope you like it. It's a bit longer than the last but I'm going for a sort of slow burn so stick with me please, thank you!

"Im sure I've gone completely mental. That has to be the only explanation." Ron says mouth gapping between words. "what other reason could there be for me to have heard what I think I just heard!" Hermione sighs shaking her head. "Ronald, honestly it wasn't that horrible. Maybe he wouldn't have been so cruel had Harry not denied his offer of friendship on your behalf to begin with."  
Scoffing Ron shakes his head rubbing his eyes. "you told him you were glad he had come back this year, I know, you must be the mental one Harry." Ron chuckles.  
Glancing at Hermione I see her looking out the window lost on some imaginary journey that likely has to do with the book she is clutching.  
"Ron, I disliked him as much as the next person, but it's different now. Nothing is the same. Nobody is the same as they were before. The war changed everyone. It's possible it has changed Malfoy too." I try to make eye contact with Ron but he refuses to meet my eyes. "whatever you say mate."  
Hermione has already changed into her robes, so Ron and I make our way to the changing rooms to our own robes on, mine just a bit too short. Shrugging I leave my stall and reluctantly look in the mirror accessing my appearance. Dull green eyes stare back at me hooded with barely veiled exhaustion. I need to do a better job of looking okay in front of the others.  
Light footsteps behind me snag my attention. "Honestly Potter didn't you get any new robes, those are several inches to short, and look at the hem is completely unraveled." before I can think of a witty reply Malfoy pulls out his wand. Under his breath he releases two spells directed to my robes. One lengthening the garment itself and the other restoring the hem to a rightful state. "Your welcome, " Malfoy meets my eyes. "I am...glad you survived Potter." he dips his head and quickly leaves the changing compartment.  
His words play through my head a second time. His voice so quiet and yet firm is the same as it always was if a bit deeper. The one noticeable difference is the lack of malice in his tone. Ron steps out of his stall mouth once again hanging to the floor. A breathy laugh escapes me before Ron can utter a single syllable. "come on Ron let's get back to Hermione."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione inspects my robes with an impressed smile. "he really did do a brilliant job of adjusting your robes Harry."  
five minutes before Ron and I had entered the room Ron still gapping and myself still chuckling. Hermione had seemed curious as to what had caused the up swing in my mood. I told her of my encounter with Malfoy.  
"It looks as if he has done this before. Surely he can afford new robes for himself. He doesn't seem the time to reuse his old one does he?" Hermione questions. "He has the dark mark. It's likely he hasn't been able to find anyone to let him into their store much less to sell him quality robes." I surmise. Hermione nods her agreement.  
The rest of our ride to Hogwarts is quiet and uneventful. The hiss of the train jolts me back to reality and I grab my stuff from the over head compartment. Ron slides out his and Hermione’s and with that we step off the Hogwarts express and head for the castle one last time. I realize as we start toward the carriage that Ron and Hermione will be able to see the thestrel’s. Everyone who was in the war and likely most who weren’t will be able to see them now. Somehow this thought does not sooth me. I didn't expect it to but I wish they had never gained this particular sight.  
Many students gasp backing away at the first sight of the decayed creatures. I notice only two farmilar people not shying away from the beasts. The first is Luna Lovegood. She was the one who informed me I had in fact not gone insane the first time I saw them as she can see them too. One can only lay eyes on these winged creatures who have not seen death.  
The second is Draco Malfoy. He lingers near the closest animal and gently rubs it's skeletal head. With a light hand he brushes his fingers over what could have been it's jaw. I notice his shoulders tense slightly. Without turning Malfoy swiftly lifts himself into the carriage. Before I give myself the chance to better think on my decision I mumble an excuse to my friends and tell them to go on ahead in an already waiting carriage.  
Quietly I step toward the cart Malfoy enters minutes ago. Knocking on the side of carriage I swing myself up into the compartment. It wasn't that I didn't expect any of his friends to be here but I didn't expect him to completely alone. Clearing my throat I sit my bags in the seat beside me and across from Malfoy. Look up and meet his peircing grey...no blue eyes.  
Malfoy raises a single brow “Potter, are you-I’m sorry, are you quite alright,” he questions, “why are you not with Granger and the weasel?” my hackles rise at the name. Malfoy has coined for Ron but shakes my head and shrug, “carriage was full.” this time I manage to hold back my smile as I lean back and stretch my legs out. I have gotten quite a bit taller since the last time I had to ride in the carriages.  
“I don't recall the carriages being so cramped before.” Malfoy chortles and turns to me. “yes, well we were quite a bit shorter then weren't we.”  
I nod and sigh “its honestly hard to believe we've managed to grow this much in a year's time.” Malfoy clenches his jaw “right well I imagine this past year required a lot of growing up on both of our parts.” with this he turns to glare out the window. “we shouldn't have had to though. None of us should have had to go through that.” I say the words barely more than a whisper.  
“you shouldn't have had to go through that on your own, none of us should have.” I tell the side of his head fiercely. Malfoy refuses to look me in the eye now but I see him nod almost almost to little of one to notice but I saw it. I do not push him further as we make the last leg of the ride to the castle. The silence is not a hostile one but a somber sorrowful one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters may have more Draco or more Harry depending on the the the part of the plot your in thanks for reading!

Blaise and Pansey would have quite literally ruined their robes had they been in that carriage with Potter and I. Hell frankly, I should have. I should have cursed and spit hateful words at him. I should have told him to find another carriage. I should have told him he could walk for all I cared, but I didn't. I couldn't say those things. Instead I actually chuckled and spoke to him without sneering. I know I just wanted to finish my schooling and not bother with petty squabbles, but this has me feeling a bit light-headed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sorting hat has just finished it's duties and is being taken back to its place in the headmistress's office when head mistress mcgonagall speaks. "I am glad to see so many of you have came, and returned this year. We have rebuilt much of the corridors that were damaged. The only wing yet to be repaired is the east wing on the 6th floor. I have for this reason blocked that particular path off and students are not to venture into the wing."

"Professor Mcgonagall as Head Mistress, " the unfamiliar voice of a slytherin a few seats down meets my ears. "who would you rather have had take dumbledores position, please enlightened me?" I hiss effectively shutting down his complaint.

Mcgonagall continues unaware of Draco coming to her defense. "with that unfortunate business out of the way I would also like to speak to the 8th years privately about lodging. 1st-7th year please eat and then you are dismissed. I hope you have a wonderful year." The feast appears before us all and everyones voice echo's off the walls as they talk what they did over the rest of their break. A few bolder students even discuss the battle. I'm not particularly hungry but I take a fee things to push around my plate as well as my favorite green apple I will save for later.

A glance up from my table has me looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Staring directly at me Potters green eyes again bore into my own. Smirking I raise an eyebrow nodding my head in the direction or Granger who is still rapidly jabbering in his ear. Potter holds my gase a moment longer a slight smile forming on his own lips before he turn his focus to his friends. I feel my heart rate slow though I hadn't noticed it speeding up. Shaking my I wonder about this new lodging Mcgonagall was talking about.

Struck by a thought I grab a small piece of parchment writing quickly before folding it into a small plane and sending it in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm startled from my thoughts as a small parchment plane clips the side of my head and lands beside my plate. Ron and Hermione are sitting across from each other in a heated debate about something or other. Opening the plane I read the note written in nest lines.

_Potter, do you have any clue as to what Mcgonagall is going about new lodging?_

_DM_

I glance in Malfoy's direction before flipping it over writing in my own quick text and returning it to sender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane lands nearly in my plate before I catch it and flip it to the side potter wrote his reply on.

_Malfoy, I haven't the slightest clue. I was wondering about that myself. Ps why aren't Parkinson and Zabini with you, are they not returning this year? I'm simply curious is all._

_Sincerely, HP_

Potter wants to know where Blaize and Pansey are? I cannot decide if he is suspicious of if he truly is only curious. Oddly I cannot bring myself to feel any anger at his bold question.

_...they will be arriving later this year. Truthfully I haven't spoken to them except once since...well since before._

_DM_

I see Potter read the note and look in my direction before shrugging as if to say what can you do, and mouthing what appears to be "sorry, mate." nodding my thanks Potter begins to write a reply when Mcgonagall announces the end of dinner and he never gets the chance to finish.

"All 8th years if you would please stay behind a moment."

As the rest of the school leaves to head to their houses the rest of the 8th year's glance from their places at the new head mistress.

"As you know we asked you to come back here if you wished to finish your education because a lot of you never got to take your O.W.L's. With this we have decided that due to your circumstances all 8th years no matter your house will be sharing a new common room we have created from what was previously the room of requirement. We want to expand house friendships. With that said you will share a room in your common area with someone of a different house than your own. I will call off the pairings then you may meet with your roommate at the extra table we have set up for all 8th year's to est breakfast and dinner."

There is a lot of murmuring from the 8th year's as questions begin to come from all sides.

"so even though, we're still sorted into our houses, we're technically a house all our own?" Granger calls out and Mcgonagall nods smiling "yes, miss Granger. Now when I call your name please move to the available 8th year table."

I am feeling considerable no good about this hair brained idea they have come up with and I am already dressing whoni will have to share a room with. The worst I can imagine is being roomed with weasel-bee. Mcgonagall stands and begins to recite the names off of the list. Granger and Pansey are to room together, Blaize and Ron, and several others are paired up in no particular order.

My heart noticeably falters in my chest as McGonagall calls "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." I stare straight ahead for a second. My ears ringing. Gathering my thoughts I stand attempting indifference and make my way to the table. I sit in the next available seat beside Neville Longbottom. I still remember hearing about how Neville was the one who killed Voldemort's snake Nagini. I can't help but look at him in a different light. I guess that's why he was put in Gryffindor.

"Look I'm sorry, if you want to ask McGonagall to put you with someone else we can go to her." Potter rambles in my ear as he sits down next to me. Signing I shake my head "It wouldn't do any good I think she planned this if you ask me." Potter raises an brow "what makes you say that?" I don't stop the huff of a laugh from escaping my lips "granger and parkinson, zabini and Beasley, you and I. I honestly think she paired the six of us that fought the most up on purpose."

Potter thinks on this tapping his finger on a full bottom lip. I release a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I lift my eyes from his mouth to the rest of his profile. It's not that I ever had time to openly study his features before, but I am suddenly acutely aware of his side profile from my angle beside him, from his brow, to his nose, to the point of his chin. The hair close to falling into his eyes is black as a ravens feathers. The bow of his lips, the slope of his neck are smooth and angular.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as he turns his face my way fully and I have to take a breath to keep my face from visibly reddening. Why would I be studying his face? It dosen't matter I tell myself as Potter finally speaks. "you know you may be right. mcGonagall always wondered I think why we weren't friends." I feel my rigid posture relax slightly. How is it so easy to talk to this boy who was my sworn enemy all through school? "Ah, Potter Granger is not the only one who is top of her class, and if I am correct I offered to be your friend in first year, but you declined." 

Potter sits back crossing his arms a smirk forming on his lips "still upset about that are you malfoy, that was 8 years ago." I feel a smile pull at my own lips "Dont flatter yourself Potter." There's a glint in his emerald eyes that I don't entirely like "I'm done with childish fights, Malfoy. I've grown tired of them so, do you know what I plan on doing?"

Curious I answer "please do tell, Potter." and he laughs "I am going to be your friend."

“Im sorry. What?” I look at him wide eyed “it will take more than friendly convo’s in the great hall to be my friend potter,” I tell him simply “you will have to try harder than that.” But the smile never leaves his face “oh I know, Malfoy. I know.” Sighing I turn in my seat as McGonagall clears her throat. “If you would all follow me please I will show you to your new common room.”


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall leads us down a corridor until we come across a broad set of familiar doors. Potter stands beside me, and I am painfully aware of how close he is standing to me. Granger stands beside him, bouncing on her heels. "Why are you guys not more excited about seeing our new rooms? This is going to be awesome." Potter chuckles, "we are, Mione, just not as excited as you." I can't help but shake my head when did I end up surrounded by the golden trio. "I wonder how they have everything separated," I say. If I'm attempting to make a better impression this year, these three are the best place to start, I think. I cannot be who I was before. I refuse. I will be myself this year, not who my father wanted me to be.

Granger starts and looks at me on the other side of Potter, "hey, Malfoy. I was wondering that as well." I attempt to give her a small smile though it's forced. I see Potter and Granger share a look. "I hope there are several shelves to hold my books."

I nod, looking at her across from Potter. "I have an extensive library myself, so I truly hope they do." Potter gives me a sideways glance as Granger looks at me wide-eyed "I'm sorry, I didn't peg you as someone who reads a lot. That's wonderful, though. I think Ron and Harry need to read more." Potter bangs his head, and his raven locks shake as he laughs. "Mione, Ron, and I read what we need to. You just read more."

Once again, I am surprised by how comfortable I am around them when we are not fighting. "Well, if you ever want a study partner Granger, I'm always available." Weasley, standing beside Granger, visibly stiffens, but she doesn't seem to notice, "I may have to take you up on that Malfoy, thanks!" Potter glances in my direction after Granger turns to Weasley. "I don't think you know what you just asked for, mate." but he smiles and clapping me on the shoulder.

"Okay, students, your password will be butterbeer. Your room is labeled with your names attached to the door." McGonagall instructs us, "I will see you all bright and early for your classes tomorrow; please rest well."

Everyone pushes their way through. Everyone except Potter, that is. Stepping out of everyone's way, I find myself at his side once again. "what's the matter, Potter? You won't have to worry about all your fans hounding you for autographs until tomorrow. Everyone in there was in the war with you."

Harry shakes his head. "No, it's not that. I just always stayed in Gryffindor. For most of my life, it was my truest home. It's just a little disappointing that I won't get to stay there this one last time." he answers honestly. The sincerity, in his words, leaves me slightly shaken. "I know what you mean. I may have had a large House, but the Slytherin common room was my home." Harry looks at me as if he is seeing me for the first time. He smiles and turns to me, offering his hand "I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you, and you are?" He grins at me.

I glance at his hand and at the door where people still pile in. This is my chance at a fresh start. Smiling, I take his hand, "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco shakes my hand, smiling tentatively. "It looks like everyone has made it inside. Let go take a look at our room." Draco leaves me standing in the hallway. I never actually expected him to accept my friendship. I am glad he did, though. I rush inside and see Hermione glancing at me, curiously from the fireplace in the common area. I make my way over to her, "I think I just became friends with Malfoy."

Ron coughs, "what did you just say, mate, your friends with Malfoy, what do you wanna be friends with that slimy git for?" I pat Ron's shoulder, "he is different, Ron more subdued, not so easy to anger, I think you guys could even be friends with time." Ron is not okay with that as he mumbles fowl words under his breath about Malfoy and friends and walks away.

"I think that will probably take a lot more time, Harry." Hermione laughs, "I'll talk to you later." and walks away. a tap on my should have me spinning around "you should take a look at our room." Draco tells me. I cannot help but smile at the fact that we're standing here in front of everyone talking civilly to one another. "okay, but it better not be all Slytherin colors." I laugh and follow him to our room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry glances around our new room. There are no four-poster beds, just simple framed full-sized beds. My side is all forest green with hints of silver in small places. Harry's side is mostly crimson with a little gold in a few areas. Luckily, there are bookshelves because I genuinely do like to read, and I have quite a few books. "McGonagall outdid herself this time," Harry says, glancing at my side. "hey, Potter do you plan to use your bookshelf, I just have several books, and I don't think my one will hold them all." I ask politely, "yea, no, I won't be using it your free to do with it what you please." he raises a brow "oh, and my friends call me Harry." nodding, I grab my first suitcase to start unpacking "alright...Harry, call me Draco then."

Harry starts unpacking his suitcase, and as he does this, he starts talking about Quidditch this year and how he thinks the teams will do. "McGonagall has asked me to be Captin of the Slytherin team this year," I tell him. "really, she asked me to be Captin for Gryffindor."

Laughing, I glance over my should at him from the wardrobe. That's sad, Harry, now when you lose, you won't have the Captin to blame." I tease him. Harry barks a laugh "you wish Draco, just you wait and see." The laughter that escapes me is free and full of light. "I think I'm finally done packing. I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to turn in." I mumble, yawning. Harry nods "yea, I am too. This day has been two days long."

I move to the bathroom to change, leaving Harry to his business. I pull off my clothes swapping them for a pair of silk plaid sleep trousers and a soft grey t-shirt. Slipping out I lift my eyes and see Harry standing by his bed shirtless. Keeping calm I go to turn out the lights. I make my way to bed sliding lightly under the soft bedspread. "good night Draco." Harry mumbles "good night Harry." I whisper back.

I have a secret. A secret I usually never let myself think during the day and sometimes during the night, but in a night like this it is pulled to the front of my mind unbidden. I'm hopeless in love with Harry Potter. I try to deny it I tell myself I should sneer and say hateful things. I should want to fight him and get him in trouble, but I don't want to do any of those things.

I honestly cannot remember a time I haven't loved him. Even after he declined my friendship in first year, and even though I was always so mean to him I have always secretly loved him. I envy him but I came to the realization after the war that maybe he has had as little choice in his life as I had. That just made me love him more truthfully. Now I'm stuck sleeping in the same room as him and I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret to myself. Only hours ago I told myself I couldn’t seem to feel anything, but I was lying to myself. Harry Potter makes me feel. He makes me feel so many things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime in the night I’m woken by the sound of gasping and sobbing. I’m used to the sound of nightmares. I have my own almost daily, so I know one when I hear one. Harry’s thrashing in bed. Whatever he is dreaming about has him very distraught. I jump out of bed as Harry starts to scream and run to his bed. “Harry, hey, it's only a dream.” I try to tell him. I touch his shoulder, and he swimmers, but he quiets down. I lift my hand and brush his hair away from his forehead. My hand shakes slightly. How many times have I imagined what it would be like to run my fingers through these soft strands? Harry chokes on a sob again, and I cup his cheek. “Harry, mate, it's only a nightmare,” mumbling. Harry opens his eyes, but I can tell he is mostly still asleep. He likely won't remember this tomorrow.

The night has made me bold. I'm about to take a significant risk. I take Harry’s hand and pull him to a sitting position. “It was only a nightmare,” I whisper “your okay now, Harry.” I graze the back of his head.

Threading my fingers in his hair, I pull him to my chest into a tight embrace. Harry sighs and relaxes in my arms before wrapping his own around my middle. My breath hitches, and I try to pull away. Harry's grip tightens around me, and suddenly, I'm pulled into his bed beside him. I'm starting to panic now, but Harry’s grip is like a vise. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I try to calm down. I breathe in Harry's scent, where his head rests against my chest.

Without windows in our room, the complete darkness makes my eyes grow heavy now that I've calmed down, and before I know it, I've succumbed to sleep with the chosen one, Harry Potter, the love of my life in my arms, and I'm terrified I'm going to regret this in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up very warm and..., I'm wrapped in someone's arms? I'm in a tight embrace with my face pressed against the soft fabric of a t-shirt. It smells suspiciously of mint. I crack an eye open and look around. My heart rate quickens, and I have to regulate my breathing. Draco Malfoy, the boy who has hated me for all of his life, has me crushed to his chest, sleeping soundly.

Slowly and quietly, I slip from his arms and stand up, grabbing my glasses off the nightstand. Standing now, I cannot help but look him over. When else will I have time to just look at him to take in his features. His hair has fuzzed up from sleep, and his face is so relaxed. He almost has a smile on his pink lips. I'm not mad about waking up in his arms; I'm only shocked. Grabbing my robes, I make my way to the bathroom to get ready for classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the washroom door shutting throws me from sleep. Jumping up, I run to my side and grab my robes. I have possibly majorly messed up. Harry probably hates me now. He had only just yesterday decided to be my friend, and I couldn't kep my hands off of him for even a day. Sitting with my head in my hands, I hear the bathroom door open.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" Harry says as he passes me on the way to his bed. Groaning, I stand up "good morning, " I glance his way, "do you think you slept well?" I question him, "you, ah, you had a nightmare." Harry nods somberly. "I did yea for a bit, but it went away," he tells me, and we make eye contact for a single moment before I break it and clear my throat "do you want to talk about it? I only ask because I have them too, and sometimes it's better to get them off your chest. To just say it out loud even if it's only to yourself." Harry nods, running a hand through his hair, "maybe later, it's still pretty fresh in my mind. Too fresh right now." he says, his voice thick, and I understand that.

I leave Harry sitting on his bed as I go to the washroom to change and brush my teeth. He is still sitting in the same spot when I come out. I don't think he is coping with his emotions from the war. "sometimes, " I huff, "sometimes, my nightmares are so bad that when I wake up, I cannot move except to check my pulse to make sure I'm still alive. After that I just lay there. Sometimes after those nightmares, I have panic attacks. sometimes I just pass back out."

Harry looks at me, eyes red. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you talk to anybody about them?" I wish I could tell him I do, but since the war, I haven't had anyone to talk to about them. "like I said, even just to say it out loud to yourself helps." shrugging, I force a smile "so. What class do you have first?"

Harry's shoulders relax as he tells me he has Transfiguration first. I do as well, and when we compare our schedules, it would seem we have all but one class together. Harry has a free period, and I took arithmancy. I gather my books for class.

As we leave our room, Harry is rushed by Granger and Weasley. "let me see your schedule, Ron, and I have quite a few together." but her face soon falls, "ah well, that's too bad, Harry, we only have potions together." then she turns to me "good morning Draco. What classes do you have?" suppressing a smile I hand her mine. "we have potions and arithmancy. I thought I was likely the only one taking that class in our year nobody's mentioned it." she says, chuckling.

"well, at least we will be able to bounce our work off one another, eh?" I smirk at her. Granger nods enthusiastically and takes Weasley's hand, telling Harry bye and Heading down to breakfast. "well, let's go get some breakfast." I look at Harry and smirk, "are you always this bossy with your friends, Harry." his answering smirk sends shock waves through my body "you have yet to see how I treat my friends, Draco, sure you can handle it?"

"I don't think I've been more sure of anything in my life, Harry." and I walk ahead of him, leading the way to the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco leads the way to the great hall, and we both head in the direction of our new table. Draco stands at the end of the table like he is unsure of where to sit. Malfoys and their reputations shaking my head, I call to him, "oi, Malfoy, take a seat, would ya, ?" I pull out the chair next me and Draco does a good job of sneering before he takes the seat.

"I almost believed that sneer was real. I know you have a rep and all that nonsense." Draco hides a smile "that I do." and I nod "well, you will likely have to create a new one because I don't plan on ignoring you all day. What kind of friend would I be then?" Draco puts a hand on his forehead "what have I gotten myself into with you?" I clap his shoulder and shovel food on my plate "id say you in for a great deal of mischief."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We’re stuck standing outside of McGonagall's class for several minutes. Harry and I stand in silence for a second before I speak. “I never got to thank you for testifying on my behalf, so well, thank you. I just needed to say that.” Harry's face furrows in confusion “you thought what I would testify against you?”

Harry grabs my wrist and I feel my face warming “Draco, you had less choice than even myself. I saw that while standing in your house as you lied to save me time even though you had none yourself. I testified for you because you were lowering your wand that night on the astronomy tower.” Harry tells me, looking me in the eyes, still holding my wrist so close to the mark I hate and will never be able to take off.

“Harry.-” I falter, but he isn't done yet. “I testified for you because I was in the same situation at my own house.” Harry surprises me with a half-hearted chuckle. “Your family might have hated all muggleborns, but...my caretakers hated all witches and wizards alike, including me. I would testify for you, again and again, Draco, because I believe had you ever had a choice, you would've chosen differently.”

I am dumbstruck. I push back memories that rise to the surface, taking a breath, eyes closed. “you think you highly of me, Harry. I should have stood up to them but didn't. Thank you again, though. I won't forget it.” and I'm so acutely aware of the fact that Harry is still holding my wrist almost subconsciously now that before I think better of it, I have pulled him into a tight embrace.

I know he can probably feel my whole body shaking because he holds the embrace just a little bit tighter, and then we pull away. Shortly after, we're let into class, and I find myself taking the seat just behind him. Harry has the parchment he never got to reply on flat on his desk, scribbling away. Once he has finished, he passes back quickly for me to read.

_Meet me at the Quidditch stadium tonight after Dinner. Let's see if you can back up your words with a little one on one seeker practice, yea?_

_, HP_

Folding the parchment and shoving it in my pocket, I lean forward, so I'm just over his shoulder, and you can probably hear the grin spreading across my face as I whisper back, “i can more than back my words up Harry, you are so on.”


	7. Chapter 7

What have I gotten myself into? I cannot help but ask myself this question as I sit in my dorm during my free period and wait for Draco to get out of his last class. When did he and I become so friendly? We only saw each other for the first time since summer yesterday, yet it feels as if I've known him my whole life. I guess have, though, haven't I? Who's to say our fiery rivalry couldn't just as quickly be an equally as passionate friendship? I leave our room and sit in the common area on the love seat when a parchment plane lands in my lap.

_Harry, remind me again why I chose to take arithmancy. I swear I am about to nod off. Entertain me?_

_DM_

Oddly I feel my face warm. Entertain him? How can I do that? Thinking for a moment, I come up with an idea. It takes several minutes to find the arithmancy room. Once I look through the window into the room, I see Draco bleary-eyed but trying to focus. I take a second to construct my thoughts before I politely knock and open the door.

"I'm sorry, but Malfoy and I are needed due to Quidditch matters, professor. Do you mind letting him go a bit early? I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to." professor Vector glances a Draco, no doubt trying to see if something is a miss before hesitantly nodding, "just make sure you make up the work, Mr.Malfoy."

Draco plays his part very well. With confusion written all over his face, he stands, grabbing his things and making for the door where I wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is this Quidditch business you were going on about?" I ask him, but Harry's grin has me shaking my head. "there is no Quidditch business, is there?" and Harry laughs. "you said for me to entertain you. So that's what I'm doing. Let's go before someone catches us." and with that, we silently race for the exit.

Once we make it outside, Harry and I both sprint down to the Quidditch pitch, and the broom shed. Harry pulls his broom out, checking the quills for damage or splitting before throwing a leg over the shaft.

"come on, Draco. Stop waiting around and grab your broom." he doesn't give me a chance to reply as he soars in the air making loops and zigzag a. I halt my steps to watch him for a moment while his back is turned. He is a brilliant seeker. He'll he is probably the only seeker that presents a real challenge. With a snort, I throw myself onto my broom and fly up to meet him.

"ready to eat your words, Harry." I chorale. Rolling his eyes, Harry suddenly grins and whips around me to the other side, "you have to catch me first." pulling out the snitch he had in his pocket, he throws it in the air where it whirs to life before zipping off.

"This should be no problem for me. Your nimbus 2000 will hardly be able to keep up!" smirking Harry glides up beside me, pats the shaft of his broom, looks me in the eyes, and says, "It's not about speed, Draco, it's about how you ride it." I stare at him, eyes wide, fighting to keep from falling off my broom. He seems utterly oblivious to what he just implied. “I ride brilliantly, Harry. I wouldn't get your hopes up." I manage to reply smoothly using his phrasing against him. Harry sits there, digesting my words before his eyes widen, and a blush creeps over his cheeks.

I take off, dashing toward the sparkle of the snitch's smooth shell. Harry still sputters but wastes no time catching up to me. Merlin, that blush is going to get me into trouble if I'm not careful. I want to keep it on his pale cheeks for as long as possible. Thinking of the effect my words had on him, a thought strikes me. Is Harry Potter gay? Maybe he is bisexual. Perhaps he just isn't used to that kind of wit? Shaking my head, I speed up. I almost let him get ahead of me.

Harry comes around to the other side of the snitch facing me. He is concentrating on trying to get the snitch before I do. He is close enough that I can see him subconsciously biting his lip as he goes through his options. My blood sings at the way he looks right now with his hair windblown biting his lip with a blush still covering his cheeks from the chill in the air. He looks as if he has been thrown out into a storm. Or like maybe he was up to something a little more...intimate.

The sparkle of the snitch as it bobs shocks me back to reality. I lunge for it while Harry is still caught in his thoughts. Harry pulls himself from his ideas and dives for the metal contraption. This is something he loves. I can see it in the set of his shoulders. He keeps diving, but I pull up. It's okay to lose now and again, right? He grabs the snitch only moments before it and his crash into the ground, and he holds the shaft of his broom pulling up.

Harry whoops as I glide toward him on the ground, "what were you saying again?" and I laugh, jumping off my broom. "I guess you do know how to ride after all." Harry's grin is ferocious "you haven't seen anything yet."

Raising a brow, I turn, and we head back to the broom shed. Harry steps into the small and packed shelter. I follow him inside but quickly run into his backside. "sorry, it's packed in here, isn't it." Harry tries to step away and we find ourselves chest to chest and hip bones to hip bones. "ah..." Harry struggles and tries to slide past me.

“hold still." I grab his shoulders. “I'll go first, then you follow after.” In the dim light, nobody has to know how much room I have behind me or the fact that honestly, I could step back at any time. I just like the feel of his body pressed up against mine. I don't step back straight away, but look down at the small boy, and the blush creeping up his face again.

Sighing, I step back to let him leave. Quietly we make our way to the dining hall and sit quickly, shoving food in our mouths. I forgot how hungry Quidditch makes me. I see Harry talking to Weasley, and I glance at Granger. “do you have the work from arithmancy, Granger?” she beams at me and gives Harry and Weasley a pointed look before looking back to me’ “I took the liberty of getting your work for you actually. I hope you don't mind. I'll get it to you after dinner.”

With a grateful look, I nod my thanks and continue eating my fill. I cannot remember the last time I ate a full dinner was. Harry gives Weasley a scolding look I've never seen before and do not want to be on the receiving end of. Weasleg groans in defeat nods at Harry and looks at me. It's quite comical seeing Harry try to get Weasley and me to talk civilly.

“Oi, Malfoy. I heard Harry whooped your arse earlier.” shocked, I lean back and shrug. “apparently, it's all about how you ride, isn't Harry.” Ron catches on to the double meaning before Hermione. Gasping and sputtering, he puts fingers in his ear, humming loudly, and says, “I didn't need to know that!” Hermione, on the other hand, raises an eyebrow as if she couldn't care less about our convo side from the fact that Ron and I spoke at all. The rest of dinner passes by in a blur and I'm stuck wondering if this would have been my days at Hogwarts had I not been such a snot our first day.


	8. Chapter 8

I swear I can still feel my face burning hours later. I haven't blushed like that in...well ever, I think. I just couldn't stop the train of my thoughts when he said that. His pale blonde hair was flying in the wind, untamed by those gels he used to use, and his face had color to it, making him look so much more alive. It had me feeling a particular and surprising way. I've only ever dated women. Then there was my crush on Cho. I mean, of course, I've thought about...that in the general sense, but I've never thought I might experience it. Ron and Hermione always said I was obsessed with Draco, but it was because we hated each other, right? I couldn't have other feelings for him, could I?

I cannot seem to fall asleep. The days events keep replaying in my mind. Instantly my heart starts to race and I glance beside me to the blonde laying in the bed beside mine fast asleep. Draco grumbles in his sleep and throws the cover off of his shoulders. I can see a thin sheen of sweat on his exposed collar bone. Draco whimpers. He tosses around in bed. He starts to yell. I quickly cast a silencing charm on our room to keep the others from hearing. I don't think this is something he would want the others to know about. Even in sleep he is doing his best to muffle his screams.

Unable to stand it any longer I slip from bed and come to his side.I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Draco, it's only a nightmare. It isn't real." I tell him and brush a hand over his head pushing his hair off of his damp forehead. His fighting only intensifies and it's clear he is doing just that. He is fighting some unseeable force. "DRACO," I yell this time to be heard over his own screams. He flips onto his back pinning himself to the bed. I take is face in my hands. Suddenly his slim fingers wrap around my wrists. He is begging me to spare his families lives.

"You are safe. Nobody is going to do anything. Please wake up." I tell him. My grip on his head is firm. My fingers are in his hair and his small ears sit between my fingers. It feels to intimate to be holding him like this but in the moment I cannot spare any guilt. I pull our faces together until they're inches apart, our foreheads touching. He is breathing heavy but he is not screaming anymore. My eyes drift to his lips and I cannot help but stare at their supple red form. I lift my eyes to his face. His frightened pale blue orbs stare unflinching into my own. I release a relieved breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"I won't pull away not unless you want me too, not until you're ready." I tell him. Draco nods closes his eyes and his body relax slightly. I can feel his minty breath on my skin where his mouth sits just slightly ajar. He pants, taking uneven breaths. "Follow my breathing." I tell him making him meet my eyes again. "That's it." I tell him as he matches our rhythms. Slowly he calms down and I start to release my grip on his head when he lets go of my wrists only to lay his hands over top of my own.

Draco's eyes are shining with unshed tears. He looks at me asking a question with his eyes that I answer with a small smile. Draco and I let go of each other only long enough for him to take my wrists again. I am pulled farther onto his bed. Quietly, though my silencing charm is still holding, I lay down beside him. I reach behind him to the covers he had previously thrown off, my arm hovering over him with our faces only inches apart.

I lean back pulling the covers with me draping them across our bodies. Draco wastes no time in wrapping his arms around my waist. I can feel his heart beating impossibly fast. I feel a rush of pride and joy that he would allow himself to be this vulnerable with me. I am quite certain that no matter how much he has changed he would still never let just anyone see this side of himself. With that thought I wrap my arms around him in turn, pulling him closer. Draco sighs and with his head on my chest falls asleep once again. I do not sleep the rest of the night. I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't know what I feel for Draco. But I know it isn't hate. And it feels like more than friendship. Could I be falling for Draco Malfoy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up from fevered dreams of Harry and I that I do not soon want to forget. I think about pulling the dream from my mind to revisit later but decide not to. Something like that can only be lived once.

I haven't opened my eyes yet. I simply lay warm under my sheets with strong arms still wrapped around my middle. "Good morning." A gravelly voice whispers into my hair and last night comes back to me. I tense but just as quickly relax. I am laying in Harry's arms. Harry came to my bed last night to comfort me and then held me all night.

"Good morning to you too." I grumble and with only a small amount of mortification I pull myself closer leaving my head in the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks me whispering again into my fine hair and I shiver. I think my heart might very well stop when Harry pulls me closer still. One hand falls to the back of my skull. His fingers run through my hair over my scalp.

With almost no embarrassment this time I breath a small laugh "No, I would in fact like to stay in this bed all day." Harry's chuckle rumbles in my ear. "I would like that very much, but I am fairly certain Hermione would have my head if I miss class." Sighing I nod my agreement. Pulling myself up I smile "I have not slept that well in a while." I tell him as I stand up and march for the bathroom. Harry smiles full and bright "I am glad." His smile falters a fraction. "I haven't been sleeping well either. Though I'm sure you already knew that from the night before.

With my hand on the bathroom door handle I turn to Harry giving him a fractured smile. "Maybe that's why are able to help each other with our nightmares. We're both a little messed up right now." Harry chuckles and runs a hand through his hair tousling his onyx strands. I step into the bathroom to reluctantly get ready for class.

I turn off the shower reaching for the closest towel to wrap around my hips and step out. I nearly have a heart attack to find Harry also standing in bathroom lazily brushing his teeth. "I hope you don't mind I heard you turn the shower on and thought I was safe." Lifting the hand I threw to my chest I laugh "you only nearly scared me to death," I come to stand beside him to brush my own teeth. "I thought it was moaning myrtles job to haunt bathrooms." Harry barks a laugh at that and grins at me through his mirror. "Not this bathroom. At least I hope not."

I leave Harry to finish in the bathroom as I quickly dress in my school robes. Harry come out not a moment too soon with his own robes on and walks to his bed to grab his books. "I guess we should head down to breakfast." It's very endearing to see that he truest would have liked to stay in my bed all day. "We can do this." I tell him grinning. "Tomorrows Saturday. We will have nothing to do all day." And Harry grins back. "I'm sure we can find something to get into."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first couple of classes pass by in a blur until I'm in my final class of the day and one I'm truly starting to resent, arithmancy. I've only been in class for 5 minutes and I'm already trying not to fall asleep. A piece of parchment appearates onto my desk.

_Draco, entertain me, this time please. I fear I will die of boredom before this free period ends. Is it really a free period if Hermione has you studying for the whole of it?_

_,Harry_

I cannot fight the grin the spreads across my face at Harry's letter.

_Harry, my presence alone isn’t entertaining enough? I will only attempt to entertain you if you agree to do the same. I am half asleep as I write this and class has only just started._

_Yours truly, Draco_

I disappearate the note to Harry and wait impatiently for his reply which comes back in only moments.

_Your mightiness, your presence is plenty enough but in that case I am afraid to say I have only my unimaginable wit to entertain you with. I’m deeply sorry_

_Yours truly, Harry_

I glance at the clock to see there are only 2 minutes left of class. Storing my things away a make for the dining hall. Harry is already sitting with Ron and Hermione when I enter. I take my seat beside him “your mightiness?” I enquire quietly as Hermione and Ron chatter. Harry’s answering smirk sends my heart racing. Theirs a new look in his eyes. A sparkle that wasn’t there before. “What, to much, your highness?”I raise a brow “ohhh, think your funny do ya?” Harry looks me in the eyes “I don’t think so I know so.” And I can’t stop the gasp of laughter “well you got me there.” Harry bows his head modestly “thank you. It is a burden I am glad to carry.” I lean back and gaze at him for a moment. His hair is all over the place but somehow in just the right places to look messy but not unkempt and his robes are in a better state. He seems like he is doing better than the first time I saw him on the train.

“I never knew you to be so witty.” I tell him seriously. Harry nods "I would say more sarcastic really.” With a shrug. Last night keeps playing over in my mind. I need to tell Harry that I’m gay. I know I do. I just don’t know how to broach the subject. “Harry,” I push on through my nerves. “About last night...” I drag on.

Harry nods listening attentively unembarrassed ofanyone possibly listening “I just think you need to know that ah, I’m gay. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” I start to ramble. “If you wanted to get reassigned I’m sure McGonagall would let you-” until Harry stops me mid sentence putting a hand on my knee under the table “thank you for telling me. You should know it doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all. Any one it does is a right git if you ask me.” He tells me grinning ear to ear.

I grin back at him “well. That was quite a bit easier than I thought it would be. I’ve only ever told Zabini and Parkin. Though I think they already knew.” Harry snorts “what, did they catch you snogging a picture of professor Lockhart or something. everyone was batty over him.” My shoulders shake with laughter “more like or something. I couldn’t stand him.” Harry doesn’t question me further about it and soon dinner ends with everyone making their way stumbling sleepily to their dorms.


End file.
